Recently it has become desirable to incorporate information displays, illuminated operator interfaces and interior illuminators into the rearview mirrors of vehicles. The present invention relates to mirror assemblies with multi-color illumination.
Often times, the information displays are positioned relative to the viewer such that light rays emitted from the information display pass through a partially transmissive reflector (commonly referred to as “transflective”). Additionally, the reflector often comprises a variable reflectance such as when an electrochromic element is employed. The optimum, or desired, spectral characteristics for the light rays emitted from the display are often a function of the transmissivity and/or reflectivity of the reflector. Additionally, manufacturer and user preferences are influential in selecting spectral characteristics related to information displays.
Illuminated operator interfaces are often times provided with spectral characteristics that relate to the function that the given interface provides. For example, an emergency related illuminated operator interface may comprise light rays in a red spectrum. As with information displays, the spectral characteristics for illuminated operator interfaces are also influenced by manufacturer and user preferences.
Often times interior lighting is provided in the interior of a vehicle to illuminate the “park-reverse-neutral-drive-low” area (“PRNDL” area). The interior rearview mirror is a convenient place to add this lighting. Similarly, the interior rearview mirror is a convenient location for map lights.
What is needed is a mirror assembly with multi-color illumination such that the light rays emitted from information displays, illuminated operator interfaces and interior illuminators, or sub-combinations thereof comprise substantially the same spectral characteristics. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a mirror assembly with multi-color illumination that is user selectable.